Ginny's Superman
by lil prongs chicky
Summary: sweet little one shot about Ginny and Harry and the love they deserve! Read and Review please and thanks


Disclaimer: I don't know the characters or the song.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George flew high on their brooms playing quidditch in the light of a setting sun. Ron hovered by the goal posts while the other three played chasers and plotted a way to get the quaffle passed him.

Fred tossed the ball to George who threw it to Harry who chucked it back to Fred who threw it at the right goal post. Harry was sure it was going in but Ron caught it with the tips of his fingers. Fred and George let out cries of frustration while Ron laughed. Harry flew over and high fived his friend.

"Nice catch." He said. Ron blew on his fingernails and whipped them on his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

"It was wasn't it?" he said. Harry laughed.

"Oi you three come over here." Fred called the right corner of the Quidditch pitch. Harry, George, and Ron flew to his side and followed where he was pointing.

"Who is that?" Harry questioned, squinting.

"It's Ginny and Malfoy." George spat.

None of the boys had been happy when they found out Malfoy had asked Ginny to be his girlfriend during the first week of school. Ron, Fred, and George had promised the blonde boy severe physical pain if he hurt their sister. Harry hadn't been apart of the threat but anyone could tell by looking at him that the news had hit him fairly hard. All three boys plastered on smiles for the girl they all loved one way or another.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but I really don't think we should be spying on them like this." Harry said though he made no move to fly away.

Suddenly Ginny slapped Draco across the face and stormed away.

"Bloody hell." The boys chorused. They watched Draco make his walk away in the opposite direction, holding his stinging face.

"What should we do?" Ron asked. Simultaneously the twins pulled out their wands.

"I have a pretty good idea." George hissed. Ron too pulled out his wand.

"You three take care of Malfoy. I'm going to go after Ginny." Harry said. The Weasley boys nodded and flew off.

It took Harry a few minutes to find Ginny sitting at the edge of the lake with her arms wrapped around her legs. Harry took a deep breath as he touched down and leaned his Firebolt against a tree. He waved his wand and music began to play. Ginny looked up at him with teary eyes and an angry expression.

"Ginny, I know you're hurting right now." Harry recited. "But don't worry I'll be your superman."

He took a smooth step forward and knelt down to Ginny's level in the grass.

"I can love you like no one can. I can be your superman. Just take my hand let's fly away. I promise I'll be there everyday. Just close your eyes let's start to fly. I'm gonna love you until I die." He sang. Harry held out his hand and after a moment Ginny took it. He stood and gently pulled her along with him.

"Until the day of my death till my very last breath, I'm gonna love you when no one's left."

By now Ginny was in Harry's arms with her face buried in his chest. Harry stroked her hair softly as he held her. The sun fell over the horizon as the pair stood there. Music continued to play softly and Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Will you be by my side for the rest of my life? Will you love me till I die?"

"I can love you like no one can I can be your superman."

Harry leaned down and caught Ginny in a kiss they'd unknowingly been waiting for since the very first day they met.

Hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Months passed and Harry and Ginny became inseparable. Their friends showered them with congratulations and compliments every chance they got. The couple was often found sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room simply holding each other and talking about anything and everything in the world.

On Christmas morning Ginny woke to an excited Hermione vigorously shaking her arm.

"What?" Ginny snapped having never been much of a morning person.

"You've got to see this." Hermione answered, handing her friend a fluffy red robe.

Groggily the red head stood and followed her friend to the window where Ginny's dorm mates stood in a cluster. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the blinding glare of the sun's beams on the freshly fallen snow but when they did she gasped in surprise.

"Oh gods." She said breathlessly.

Dug into the snow with an enormous heart surrounding them were the words Harry loves Ginny. A spell made the words flash red. As the girls giggled fondly a second year girl came running up the stairs.

"Ginny, Harry wants to see you downstairs." She said with a smile. Ginny glanced at Hermione who shrugged and smiled. Both girls ran towards the stairs followed by the others.

Down in the commons room Harry stood with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

"I can't believe you did that." Ginny said fondly. "It must have taken hours."

Harry shrugged and pulled a long red box from behind his back.

"This is for you." He said handing it over to his girlfriend.

Ginny took it and carefully undid the gold ribbon before pulling off the top. For the second time in less then fifteen minutes Ginny was struck speechless and amazed.

Inside the box was a necklace with a shimmering gold chain and a locket. The front of the locket had the letters H and G carved in curvy ruby red writing.

"Open it." Harry said.

Ginny did so and smiled. On one side was a picture that Colin Creevy had taken. Harry and Ginny had been out beside the lake when it started to rain. The pair ran to the castle but Harry had tripped on a tree root and fell into the mud, pulling Ginny down with him. By the time they'd made into the castle they were drenched to the bone. Mud streaked their laughing faces and their hair was plastered to their heads.

The other side of the locket held an inscription.

_To the girl of my dreams rain or shine. Love Harry._

Harry watched his girlfriend nervously.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." She said holding it away from her. Harry's face fell and the other girls gasped in shock. Ginny laughed.

"I love it." She said. Relief washed over Harry's face and the girls giggled softly. The boy took the necklace and motioned for Ginny to spin around. She did so and lifted up her hair. Harry clasped the chain and spun her back around.

"What do you think?" he asked. Ginny looked her boyfriend in the eye and smiled.

"I'll never take it off." She said. The other girls disappeared up the stairs wondering if they would ever find boyfriends like the boy who lived.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said softly.

"I love you too Harry."

Ginny tilted her head slightly and kissed Harry. Both teens knew that if there was such thing as perfection this was it.

It's too bad nothing lasts forever.

A few days later students were back from break and Hogwarts was back in full swing.

Harry stumbled into the common room after a tough detention with Snape.

Ginny sat on their favorite couch with her transfiguration homework open on her lap. She looked up as Harry flopped down next to her, leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Ginny smiled and pushing her homework to the floor she slid over and laid her head on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her without opening his eyes.

"I hate that man." He said. Ginny giggled and hugged the boy.

"It can't have been that bad. He let you out a full hour early." She said.

"Only because he was summoned. His excuse for letting me leave was that he couldn't stand to look at my arrogant Gryffindor face any longer." Harry said.

Both teens laughed but it didn't last. Dumbledore's voice suddenly filled the entire room.

"All students to the Great Hall immediately." The message repeated itself as students sprinted through the halls.

Harry never released Ginny's hand as they joined their school in the Great Hall. The house and staff tables were gone and everyone looked edgy. Dumbledore called for attention which we received almost instantly.

"I must ask you all not to panic but there is a threat on the school and we have no way to get all of you to safety." Dumbledore said. In hearing these words Harry instinctively pulled Ginny closer to him and looked around. For the first time he realized most of the Slytherins were missing.

"All students fourth year and below are to remain in the Great Hall until a teacher or myself releases you. Any older students willing to fight are asked to step out in the corridor at this time." Dumbledore said. Harry immediately stepped forward with Ginny close behind. As the last of the fighting students left the Great Hall the doors swung shut and began to glow a deep blue.

All the teachers stood facing the students and wore grim expressions. Dumbledore was last to join them.

"Thank you all for defending our school and no matter the outcome I am very proud."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and kissed her once on the cheek just as the entrance hall doors exploded.

Everyone charged forward, shooting every spell in the book. At some point Ginny and Harry were separated. Ginny found her brothers and fought at their sides for what seemed like an agonizingly long time.

Harry had gone to search for Voldemort and found him in standing behind his army, watching as Hogwarts was destroyed.

"Ah Potter. For to long you have escaped death but tonight you fall."

"Don't be so sure Riddle." Harry spat.

Angered by the use of his given name Voldemort shot a long stream of deadly curses, all of which Harry ducked under or blocked. The Gryffindor shot off a few of his own though they too were blocked. Harry's knees buckled as a cutting curse caught his left shoulder beside his neck. He fought the dizziness and continued to block and shoot. He caught Voldemort withSectumsempra square in the chest though the man did not even stumble.

"Avada Kedavra!" the pair shouted in unison. The spell joined in mid air but this time no spirits came to Harry's aid as he fought to push the curse towards the Dark Lord.

"You will die!" Voldemort hissed.

"If I do, I'm taking you with me." Harry shouted. Suddenly the curse exploded and both duelers were thrown backwards into stone walls, colliding with such force the walls actually cracked. Both slide to the ground and did not rise again.

Death Eaters felt it in their marks that the dark lord had fallen. Many ran and apparated the moment they were able to. Other's were captured and bound by the teachers or students.

Ginny looked around and saw wreckage and bodies of both death eaters and people she knew. Tears burned in her eyes as she called out her boyfriends name again and again.

"Harry!?" she shouted stepping through large chunks of rock and around a corner. Ginny froze when she saw Ron and Hermione looking down at a motionless form on the ground. Ron felt eyes on the back of his head and turned to see his sister staring at him looking lost and confused.

"Gin." He said softly.

"It's not…it can't be…not Harry." Ginny said. Hermione and Ron stepped to the side and Ginny walked over to her fallen boyfriend.

"Harry." She whispered.

Harry lie on his back with cuts and bruises covering his hands and face. Blood streaked the rock behind him and lead down to where his head was. His eyes were closed and his chest barely moved as he fought for breath. Ginny fell to her knees and tears streaked her grime covered face.

"Harry?" she said. Harry's eyes opened slowly and his right arm slowly rose into the air. Ginny grabbed it and held it to her cheek.

"Don't do this Harry. You can't leave me. Not like this not now." She sobbed. Harry shushed her gently though it pained him greatly to do so.

"Just close your eyes let's start to fly. I'm gonna love you until I die." Harry took a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut painfully for a moment before opening them again and looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Till the day of my death till my very last breath I'm gonna love you till no one's left."

Harry smiled and his eyes slid shut. His hand fell slack in Ginny's own as his chest stopped moving.

Hermione buried her head into Ron's shoulder and Ron buried his face his her hair as they sobbed together.

Ginny stared into the face of her only true love and best friend as tears streamed down her face. She gently laid his hand down and grabbed her locket. Harry's song played in her head as Hermione and Ron pulled her away from their fallen friend sometime later. Ginny opened her locket and stared at the picture fondly. She looked up at Hermione with teary eyes.

"He said he'd love me until the day he died. I just didn't think that day would come so soon."

Return to Top


End file.
